nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Lockyer
My 5th Great Grandfather Richard Lockyer born about 1783. 29 August 1803 - Richard married Elizabeth Miller. They were married in a religious ceremony by banns in Spitalfields Christ Church with St Mary and St Stephen by Charles McCarthy, Curate, and witnessed by George Ashton and John Hill. 25 September 1804 - His son, William George Lockyer, was born. 17 October 1804 - His son, William George Lockyer, was baptised in St Giles, Cripplegate. Richard's occupation was given as Costermonger. 23 July 1806 - His daughter, Elizabeth Mary Lockyer, was born. 10 August 1806 - His daughter, Elizabeth Mary Lockyer, baptised in St Giles, Cripplegate. Richard's occupation was given as Taylor. 19 October 1807 - His daughter, Mary Lockyer (my 4th great grandmother), was born. 8 November 1807 - His daughter, Mary Lockyer (my 4th great grandmother), was baptised in St Giles, Cripplegate. Richard's occupation was given as Green Grocer. 10 September 1809 - His son, Richard Lockyer, was born. 1 October 1809 - His son, Richard Lockyer, was baptised in St Luke, Finsbury. 4 July 1813 - His daughter, Sarah Lockyer, was baptised in St Giles, Cripplegate. Richard's occupation was given as Green Grocer and his residence as Hartshorn Court, Golden Lane. 5 July 1814 - His daughter, Elizabeth Lockyer, was born. 23 July 1815 - His daughter, Elizabeth Lockyer, was baptised in St Giles, Cripplegate. Richard's occupation was given as Fruiterer and his residence as Golden Lane. 5 May 1819 - His son, William Lockyer, was born. 30 May 1819 - His son, William Lockyer, was baptised in St Luke, Finsbury. Richard's occupation was given as Labourer and his residence as Hartshorn Court. 17 April 1825 - His son, Richard, was buried aged 15 years and 7 months in Bunhill Fields. His last known abode was Golden Lane. 5 May 1830 - Richard's wife, Elizabeth, was buried aged 45 in Bunhill Fields. 24 July 1831 - Richard later married Catherine Johnson. They were married by banns in St Mary, Islington by Thomas Mount Fallon, Curate, and witnessed by Joseph Robert and Mary Ann Lockyer. 25 December 1832 - His daughter, Mary, married Samuel Hooker in St Mary, Islington. The marriage was witnessed by Richd Lockyer and Elizabeth Lockyer (x mark). 8 January 1835 - His grandson, Samuel Richard Hooker, was born in Shoreditch. 14 December 1838 - His grandson, William Hooker, was born in Shoreditch. 6 June 1841 - He lived in Ironmonger Street, St Luke, Finsbury. Aged 55, Green Grocer, of Middlesex. Living with him: Catherine Lockyer aged 55, of Middlesex. 26 September 1841 - His granddaughter, Mary Ann Elizabeth Hooker, was born in Shoreditch. 8 November 1841 - His son, William, married Mary Satchell in St John the Baptist, Hoxton. The marriage was witnessed by Richard Lockyer and Matilda Johnson. Richard's occupation given as General Dealer. 8 July 1843 - His granddaughter, Mary Ann Lockyer, was born in St Luke. 22 July 1844 - His daughter, Mary, was buried aged 36 in St John the Baptist, Hoxton. 30 October 1845 - His grandson, William Richard Lockyer, was born in Finsbury St Luke. 11 October 1847 - His daughter, Elizabeth, married James Durdant Pead in St Mary, Haggerston. The marriage was witnessed by Janet Sweet and Charlotte Joyce. Richard's occupation was given as Green Grocer. 23 January 1848 - His granddaughter, Ellen Eliza Lockyer, was born in St Luke's. 1848 - His granddaughter, Sarah Elizabeth Pead, was born in Shoreditch. 7 January 1850 - Richard's second wife, Catherine, was buried aged 65 in Bunhill Fields. Her last known abode was Norman's Buildings, St Luke. It is fair to assume that this was Richard's address also. 8 January 1850 - His grandson, James Durdant Pead, was born in Shoreditch. 15 April 1850 - His grandson, James Lockyer, was born. 30 March 1851 - He lived in 39, Radnor Street, St Luke, Finsbury. Aged 68, widowed Costermonger, of St Luke. Living with him: granddaughter Mary Ann Hooker aged 9, Scholar, of Shoreditch. 1852 - His granddaughter, Elizabeth Lockyer, was born in Shoreditch. 6 February 1853 - He was buried aged 70 in St Luke, Finsbury. His last known abode was Radnor Street. Ironmonger Street, St Luke.png|Ironmonger Street, St Luke with the permission of the National Library of Scotland Norman's Buildings, St Luke.png|Norman's Buildings, St Luke with the permission of the National Library of Scotland 39309468395_c6b185c516_o.jpg|Ironmonger Row Baths 39495969324_fdb1a53178_o.jpg|Church of St Luke, Finsbury